


Car Ride

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Vic and Maxson share a fluffy moment in the car.





	Car Ride

The landscape flew past them, not as fast as it would’ve had they been in a vertiberd, but still pleasantly fast. Vic had her head leaned against the window, an earbud that she had found somehow fully functioning in some long-forgotten mall stuck delicately in her ear, her eyelinered eyelids half shut as she listened to the soft sounds of the Diamond City Radio. She glanced over at Maxson and noticed he was staring out the window, jaw twitching, face sullen. She rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling her earbud out. “What?” she demanded.

He blinked at her and looked back out the window. “It’s nothing.”

She huffed and went to stick the earbud back in when he suddenly said, “It’s just. This is so frustrating. We could’ve been there hours ago if we had a vertiberd. The Consulate will definitely be over before we can get to DC.”

“Well it’s not _my _fault you sent the last one straight into Gunner territory at high noon on a sunny day. Just be thankful I got this damn Jeep fixed up. Do you have _any _idea how much the shit to fix this cost me?”

He looked out the window again, sullen. He let out a begrudging, “I appreciate your efforts, thank you.” She grumbled quietly, sticking the earbud back in her ear and putting her forehead back against the window, watching the snow drifting gently in the cold winter air.

“And besides,” she grumbled. He looked at her. “Do you have any idea how cold this trip would be in a non-heated tin can with no doors?”

He chuckled softly but noticed her rubbing her hands together, as if they were cold. He then noticed the raggedy quality of her coat, one she had found a few years ago upon the first winter she experienced outside the vault. It was still a pretty coat—purple, plaid, zip-up but with large decorative black buttons. But it had begun fraying long ago, holes from bullets decorating it from all angles. She had two shirts on underneath it, but he doubted it was enough. He silently slipped out of his coat, trying not to alert her as to what he was doing. He noticed that Danse was driving the vehicle towards a rather large pothole and took his chance. As the car bounced haphazardly, he threw his jacket around Vic who had been pushed forward, surprised by the sudden jolt. Danse let out a curse as he struggled to regain control of the car, glancing in the mirror at them. “My apologies, that hole snuck up on me.”

Maxson nodded in recognition of his apology and pulled Vic’s knapsack from the front passenger seat and began digging through it—something that was frequently becoming habit after she returned from her disappearances into the Wasteland. He didn’t like to admit it to others but he found the odds and ends that she collected to be truly fascinating, the books, the holotapes and letters, the vases, everything. He loved trying to imagine a world where these objects still held any use, any importance—and examined a solid silver hand-mirror she had had wrapped up in her pink civilian dress to protect it.

It took Vic a few moments after the bump to realize the new weight on her shoulders, the fur of his collar tickling her recently re-shaved neck, the ponytail that mirrored Maxson’s own hairstyle—a funny coincidence, not intentional on either part—bouncing against the fur as the Jeep bumbled over rocks and whatnot. She looked at her shoulders and took the aged leather of the sleeve in her fingers, rolling them over it softly, a light blush dusting her freckled cheeks. She turned and looked at him, confusion on her face, but he pretended to be reading a book from her re-seated knapsack, his face blank. She smiled gently and pulled the jacket tighter around her, closing her eyes as she breathed in his smell. He always managed to somehow smell like freshly cut grass and damp dirt—the nice kind, the kind that reminded her of digging for worms and making mud pies in the rain—despite rarely leaving the Prydwen. She glanced at Danse and saw he was far too fixated on the road and the map in his hands to bother with the rearview mirror. There wasn’t much point in it, either, since there were no cars to be on their ass. She pulled her headphone out of her ear and used another bump in the road to “accidentally” fall closer to Maxson, their legs now almost touching. She looked out her window to hide her blush as she gently took her hand in his, squeezing it softly.

He didn’t respond for a moment and she was about to pull her hand away when he smoothly pulled her knuckles to his lips, not looking at her. Her blush deepened and she smiled wider before she scooted closer to him and pulled his arm over her shoulders. She laid her head against his chest, swinging her legs into his lap. He smiled as he read, his knuckles gently caressing her cheek. After a few seconds, he pressed his lips to her temple, glaring at Danse who was watching from the rearview mirror. Danse turned away, smiling to himself.


End file.
